The objectives of this grant are to promote and augment the development of a cancer research center devoted to collaborative, innovative investigation at both the fundamental and clinical level. Scientists from different backgrounds and different academic departments are coordinating their on-going research efforts to mount a frontal attack on the various aspects of cancer research. Efforts will be concentrated in four research programs; each under the direction of a senior scientist, as follows: Program 1: Cellular Functions and Growth Control-Intracellular Mechanisms; Program 2: Cell structure, Growth and Regulation; Program 3: Control of Cell Differentiation and Proliferation; Program 4: Growth and Differentiation of Mammalian Endocrine Cells. Most of the scientists in each of these four programs have had longstanding collaborative research programs. It is our intention to expand these efforts of existing staff investigators and to recruit new investigators who can bring fresh ideas and new techniques into these collaborative research efforts. The Cancer Research Center will provide the environment for interplay among staff investigators of all four programs, who will be using advanced central facilities. These collaborative research endeavors will promote a flow of information from the basic molecular level to the bedside and from the bedside back to the laboratory bench in a concerted effort to advance our knowledge of the early diagnosis, therapy and prevention of cancer.